


The Truth in this Moment

by Mischief_With_Sandra



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dan can be wise, F/M, Gen, Lucifer needs some sense knocked into him, be prepared for feels, somewhat introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_With_Sandra/pseuds/Mischief_With_Sandra
Summary: Post 3x06 | What happens when Lucifer returns from Las Vegas? What truths will be uncovered and what must be done to move forward and not backwards?





	The Truth in this Moment

**OOOOO**

**Post 3x06**

 

He looked up as he heard the elevator ding, signaling his arrival home. Lucifer exited the elevator and stepped into his penthouse apartment. He glanced around the living space briefly before he made haste towards his bedroom, suitcase trailing behind him. He emerged from his closet several minutes later looking chuffed, a satisfied smile slipping out. Lucifer turned as he walked down the steps of his bedroom, fixing his cufflinks on the short journey to the bar to pour himself a drink.

As he took the first sip of his drink, Lucifer pondered how the rest of the Detective’s birthday went. He rolled the glass around in his hand with practiced ease while plotting his next steps for the evening. Lucifer eyed the old clock next to his library and straightened in surprise, nearly dropping his glass in the process as he noted how late it truly was.

Lucifer threw back the rest of his drink in one go and quickly bee-lined it back to his bedroom, but instead of heading to his closet, he pivoted abruptly and faced the wall adjacent to his bed. There hung the mermaid painting he purchased as part of a deal to get a list of ingredients for the antidote that would ultimately save the Detective’s life. He stared at it pensively. He really had a love/hate relationship with this painting. It was horrific by all rights, but it did provide part of the necessary means to save the Detective, and for that – he’ll keep it where it can constantly remind him of what he almost lost that day.

He inhaled deeply and shook himself out of his reverie. Lucifer carefully removed the painting and placed it on the floor; behind the painting revealed a small safe tucked neatly in the wall and away from prying eyes. He unlocked the safe and slowly opened the door. Lucifer grabbed the tiny object inside and placed it in his jacket pocket. He closed the safe and hung the painting back in its rightful position before rushing out the door and to his car.

Lucifer hoped he wasn’t going to be arriving too late to the Detective’s apartment. Perhaps he should have called, but he wanted to surprise her in private with the gift he wanted to present to her.

He pulled up to her apartment and knocked on the door. Nervous energy seemed to radiate out of Lucifer’s body causing him to bounce on his feet lightly. _The Devil, nervous. What a ridiculous notion_ , he thought. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, but to no avail. He wasn’t nervous about giving her his present, not really anyways. He was anxious to find out what kind of mood the Detective would be in when she answered the door. He did leave her, on her birthday. He knew she wasn’t happy during the chat at the precinct elevator, but he hoped that her friends had made memories worthwhile for her.

A few minutes went by and there was no answer. _Was she still out partying?_ Generally, he would have just let himself in, but because of the lateness of the hour, Lucifer felt it would mostly likely have negative consequences attached to that course of action. He knocked again and waited.

There was still no answer.

Lucifer leaned over to the window next to the door and finally realized all the lights were off in the apartment. He knew Maze was out on another bounty hunt and couldn’t be there for the Detective’s birthday, and he remembered Dan rambling on about how he has Trixie tonight through the rest of the weekend, but surely the Detective would have been home by now? _Perhaps she’s sleeping._ Though his second knock had been quite loud, it’s possibly the Detective had too much to drink and was passed out sleeping.

Worry overriding any perilous action an angry Detective might make at him, Lucifer swiftly unlocked the door and let himself in. Quietly, he closed the door behind him and strolled into the open area of the apartment near the kitchen.

Even in the moonlit night, Lucifer could make out how pristine everything was. How clean and organized the place seemed. Not a single item out of place or a dirty dish in the sink. There was complete silence in the apartment and it felt so, so _empty_.

Empty and abandoned like, like when he……

An odd sensation ran through Lucifer in that moment.

“Detective?” He tentatively called out into the barren space.

No answer.

Lucifer swallowed heavily, listening for any sign of the Detective, but there was nothing. Just emptiness.

No longer caring, Lucifer vaulted up the stairs, taking two at a time, “Detective? Chloe!?” His voice grew louder with each step he took and managed to skid to a halt at the Detective’s doorway.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside only to find what he had feared from his arrival. There was no one home. She _wasn’t_ home.

His eyes darted around the room at rapid fire speed to try and determine where Chloe could be. Lucifer’s gaze landed on the dresser in the far corner of her room, and terror seized all the breath in his lungs. The detective’s badge and gun were resting there, untouched. So, wherever the Detective is, she doesn’t have her weapon with her. The Detective never goes anywhere without being armed.

Lucifer abruptly tried to quell the panic rising up in him as he turned and headed back downstairs. He fumbled around trying to get his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Chloe’s phone.

It went straight to voicemail.

He hung up and called again. Voicemail.

 _This is not happening,_ Lucifer thought panicked.

His face creased in abject frustration, staring at his phone as if he could will it to reach the Detective. His free hand started to rub his chest absently where his heart resided.

He swallowed heavily and Lucifer started to realize what a grave mistake he made. Not about going to Las Vegas to help Candy, but when he abruptly left the Detective with no word of his whereabouts after their stint at the hospital.

_Bloody hell. Is this how the Detective felt? Is this the kind of feeling he put her through?_

The first thing he planned on doing when he saw her next was tell her how monumentally stupid he was. Of course, he has to find her first.

He glanced down at his phone again at tried another number.

Several rings went by before someone finally picked up on the other line.

“’Lo?” The tired voice slurred from over the line.

“Daniel.  Is the Detective with you?” Not waiting for pleasantries, Lucifer got straight to the point. He didn’t have time to waste.

“Lucifer?” Dan questioned, sounding slightly more alert.

Lucifer rolled his eyes skyward in irritation while he paced the floor, “Yes. Of course it’s me, do keep up. Is the Detective with you? Yes or no?”

“Chloe? What, no. Why would she be?” He queried back.

“Because, Detective Douche – she’s not _here_ , at her home!” Frustration laced Lucifer’s voice as his patience in the matter had clearly run out.

“Whoa. Easy dude. Don’t get bent out of shape, alright?” Dan said. “Dude. I don’t know where you’ve been and quite frankly, at this point I could care less. Chloe left late this evening because of you,” Dan continued on.

Lucifer stopped pacing inside the apartment and pulled the phone away from his face as if it had burned him. She left. Because of him? No, no, no. That couldn’t be right. He must have heard wrong.

Some time must have passed because the next thing Lucifer heard was yelling from his phone.

“Lucifer? _LUCIFER_!” Dan’s whispered screams travel down the line.

Lucifer cleared his throat and raised the phone back to his ear, “Yes. I’m….here Daniel, apologies.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Daniel relayed.

“Do you –“ Lucifer paused collecting himself before continuing in a much more muted and hesitant tone, “Do you happen to know when she’ll return?”

There was silence over the phone for a few brief moments, which turned into excruciating agony for Lucifer. So much so, he didn’t realize tears had started to form at the corner of his eyes in fear of Daniel’s response. Lucifer tried to swallow the tidal wave of emotion crashing over him.

“Daniel, I know I haven’t been –“ Lucifer cut himself off. He pleaded to himself to be strong enough to see this through. He had to. “Please, Daniel. I -,”

Lucifer started in only to be cut off.

“I don’t know when, but she will be back. She will. She wouldn’t leave Trixie. And don’t ask me where, you’re lucky I shared this much with you. Are we done now?” Dan bit out.

Lucifer closed his eyes in relief. She would be back. Of course she would be back. She would never leave her devious child behind.

“Thank you Dan. Yes, we’re done. Good night,” he softly spoke. Lucifer moved to hang up when he heard Dan’s voice carry over the line once more.

“Look, Lucifer…..” Dan started in; a frustrated sigh can be heard.

He placed brought the phone back up so he could hear, curious as to what he has to say. Lucifer braced himself for the worst because he knows he deserves whatever is coming to him now.

“You hurt Chloe and that’s something I won’t stand for. You need to be open with her, because if you continue down this road, I’m sure as hell not helping you anymore. You’re on own. Chloe and I may not be together, but she doesn’t deserve this. Not from you,” There was a long pause before Dan continued, “She likes you. I can see it in her eyes every day. And when you left, to go off to God knows where, the same devastated look in her eyes was there when you left the first time. She needs you to be honest with her, but right now – she also needs some space. So give that to her will you? If you truly care about her.”

Lucifer was thoughtful for quite awhile before responding back, “Why are you telling me all this?” He heard an exasperated huff in reply to his question.

“Because for some ridiculous reason, I apparently like you too. You’re a decent guy Lucifer, you just need to realize that for yourself. Now don’t get me wrong, you’re still an absolute asshole, but…..you’re alright.” Dan said.

Lucifer wasn’t quite sure what emotion overcame him next, but if he had to describe it, he’d have to say gratitude.

“Daniel,” he replied. Not knowing how to respond he said the only thing that came to mind, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah – I’m hanging up and going back to sleep.”

And with that, he heard the tale tell sign of his voice call ending.

Lucifer placed his phone back on his pocket and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He never truly realized how much he had hurt the Detective, but after his conversation with Daniel, it enlightened him to see there was far more damage done than he ever expected.

He walked out of the apartment and got into his vehicle to head back to Lux. The cool night air of Los Angeles greeted him as he drove back in silence. Lucifer couldn’t even bear to listen to any music right now.

As he pulled up into Lux, he heaved himself out of his precious corvette and followed the familiar steps to his private elevator.

A sense of déjà vu washed over him waiting for the elevator to arrive at his home, but he brushed it off.

Signaling his arrival, Lucifer walked into his apartment and went straight back to his safe. Sadness washed over him, hoping the day would have gone differently. He would have given anything to have the outcome not be what it was tonight.

Lucifer placed the Detective’s gift back into the safe, but not before letting his hand rest over the top of the box for a few simple moments.

He locked up the gift and with that his heart. Lucifer knew he needed to make amends for his actions. It was definitely time for him and the Detective to talk. He just didn’t know how to broach the subject.

As Lucifer got ready for bed, his mind kept mulling over everything he felt since he got home from Las Vegas earlier in the evening. He crawled into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt so lost when he thought the Detective had just disappeared, and terror that she could possibly be in danger and then grievous knowing it was his actions that made her leave him.

That was what he truly feared. That she would leave him if she found out he was the Devil, but part of his own worst fear came true already. She left today because of him. And what’s even worse because she doesn’t even _know_. What if he does something next time that drives her away from him completely? What if Daniel is wrong and he’s hurt her so badly she _doesn’t_ come back?

Lucifer closed his eyes at that and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t lose her. He wouldn’t. He’d make this right. He would. The next time he sees her, he’d tell her.

He drifted off to sleep with the determination of that that in mind. He just prayed he gets the chance.

 

**OOOOO**

 

Early morning sunlight streamed into his bedroom. Lucifer shifted and rolled to the side, eyes closed not wanting to face the new day that awaited him. A day _without_ Chloe.

He stretched a hand out to the side only for it to be stopped by a warm solid object. Lucifer frowned as his eyes snapped open and he retracted his hand back hurriedly. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Chloe. _Chloe_ was sleeping in his bed. _That’s not possible_. But here she was, lying in bed, sound asleep, wearing one of his white dress shirts, hair all mussed in a bun at the top of her head.

He was utterly confused. Lucifer propped himself up on his elbow and gave himself a pinch to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

_How?_

Lucifer’s train of thought was derailed by the Detective rolling over in her sleep to face him, and that’s when he saw it.

His present. She was wearing his necklace.

And that’s when he remembered, like his mind just snapped back into place. Coming home. Seeing his place wrecked, Linda and Dan sleeping on his couch, and the Detective asleep in his bed.

He remembers telling her about going to Las Vegas while she was asleep, her smile as he handed her his gift, and the hug he received once she realized what he had given her.

They both fell asleep together not exchanging words, just a comfortable peace settling between them until neither could keep their eyes open.

Looking down at his attire, he noticed he’s still in his clothes from the night before and not what he thought he changed into. A dream. He had a _dream_. He never dreams, not usually.

In that moment, Lucifer had never been more grateful. He cast his eyes skyward before lowering his gaze back to his beautiful sleeping Detective.

“Message received Dad. Message received.”


End file.
